


Coming Home

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, M/M, Moving Away, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Soriku - Freeform, Soulmarks, Soulmates, larqua, marluvan, namikaixi, terraven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: For as long as he’d known, his soul mark had been active, vibrant hues of reds and oranges and yellow. A flame racing up his arm from his wrist. His parents had said it had happened on the playground one day, and it was a friend he used to spend a lot of time with, but he couldn’t even remember their name…
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromantic/gifts).



> For a mini gift exchange!! Not much for prompts so i just....winged it/// I hope you enjoy it!

For as long as he’d known, his soul mark had been active, vibrant hues of reds and oranges and yellow. A flame racing up his arm from his wrist. His parents had said it had happened on the playground one day, and it was a friend he used to spend a lot of time with, but he couldn’t even remember their name…

Sometimes it hurt, sometimes he didn’t care. It always usually hurt the most when his sibling’s marks had activated, or when they were all hanging out, and Roxas was the only one...well alone. Sora kind of hurt the most, They both had gotten their marks at around the same time. Sora’s were sea-like waves. But Riku was still around and Sora got to be with him all the time. Every day.  
  
  
Roxas was alone.

And he’d probably always be alone. His only consolation was at least his soulmate probably felt the same way. Which was a shitty way to think of things, but Roxas was bitter. And sad, so he didn’t care. At least he wasn’t gonna be the only one feeling like this. Xion knew him the best, and she was more subtle with her relationships. How lucky she was? Colorful waves from Namine, and vibrant flowers from Kairi. 

Vanitas and Kairi would sometimes compare, he had gotten his but they were mostly pink when he’d met Marluxia. Ven’d got deep browns that seemed to drift in the wind when he’d met Terra. But again, they were all together. Whenever Roxas met up with his siblings these days, it wasn’t without some sort of unintentional jab when they mentioned their own soulmates. Always a reminder that Roxas was destined to be alone.

He’d tried to have relationships, but his heart was never into it, and they’d always ended up looking guilty when they met and their arms were now vibrant, never from Roxas’s own touch. It felt like he was a foster, never someone’s forever home, just a place to be, safe until their true home came along.

But where was his true home? What was he supposed to do?

  
  
Nothing. That was the answer, so he’d given up. He’d gotten a cat, and was thinking about a dog too.

But fate was a bitch, as they say. And still had him in their sights. 

  
  


\---

  
  


It was ironic he’d met his best friend in a skeezy chatroom. But wasn’t that how it’d be for him? The most important people in his life would always have a weird story attached. His screenname was stupid, _FireforFlames_ , they met because Roxas told him as much. A private message telling him he was dumb. And it was ironic they got on like a forest on fire after that. The dummy's name was Axel. He went by his middle name, because it sounded cooler, and Roxas could respect that.

They spent many nights, just talking. It’d taken a lot of wheedling for Roxas to share his real phone number, but Axel was persistent, and Roxas gave in. He was glad he did. They were on the other side of the world, but they seemed to be connected even closer than just about anyone else Roxas knew.

“Do you ever feel like you're far away? No matter where you are?” Axel’s voice is soft in the dark. How was it their schedules could coincide so perfectly like this?

  
  
Roxas hummed, a soft sound in the late night silence, “How do you mean?” 

Axel sighed, “Like you’re with people you love, right? But it still feels like you’re really far away from people that matter? Not like family or anything, but I kinda mean you? But I’m not sure if it’s just because it’s late and I’m feelin’ honest but Rox, you’re my missing piece.” 

Roxas’s breath caught in his throat and he sat up, “I’m only saying this because it’s so late but...but I think I feel the same? I dunno I’ve always been kind of lonely...but I don’t feel that with you? It’s crazy right? We’ve only known each other for like a few months right?” 

“Nah, not crazy at all. My friend Larxene, right? Known her since I moved here, best friend. Real freakin’ mean right? She met this girl named Aqua on a work trip or something, not even two months later they’re engaged!” Axel’s talking a bit fast, but his laughter’s genuine.

Roxas doesn’t notice, “Did you say Aqua?”

  
“Yeah? Why?” Now Axel sounded confused. Roxas would bet real munny that the other had tilted his head and looked like a puppy.

“I _know_ her! She’s my brother’s friend!”

  
  
“Wait wait wait, so that means you’re invited to the wedding right?” Now Axel was getting excited.

Roxas was too, “I am! You are too right? Are you actually gonna go?”

  
  
“Of course I am! I’m the best man! Or man of honor! I don’t know how it goes! I can’t miss it!”

  
  
Roxas laughed, a laugh that could rival one of Sora’s, “Me too! Oh- Axel does this mean what I think it does?”

He knew Axel was grinning, “Oh you bet. We’re gonna meet at a wedding, and I’m gonna sweep you off your feet.”

He knew the other was joking (he wasn’t) but he couldn’t help the giddy laughter, “Good luck trying. I’m professionally grouchy.”

  
  
“Not when I get my hands on you Rox.”

  
  
“I look forward to it.”

  
  
And he really did.

  
  


\---

  
  


The wedding day came quicker than Roxas anticipated, but he wasn’t nervous. Well not anymore so than he already was. He, just like his brothers, were all dressed up fancy. Everyone had their soul marks on display. For some reason, even Roxas wore his proudly. 

Sora had already cried twice, Ven was working on his third. Terra was with Aqua and so was Xion and her girls. Roxas couldn’t help but keep looking around, his nerves frayed.

“Who are you looking for, Rox?” Vanitas had noticed, of course he had. 

He jumped, and looked to the dark haired male, fiddling with his tie like he was being strangled, “Uh, nothing? No one!”

Vanitas just rose a brow at him, and Roxas looked to the floor, “I kind of….have been talking to someone and they’re gonna be here. They’re Larxene’s best friend.”

  
  
Vanitas hummed and went back to his tie, “Lea right? Marluxia knows him too, distantly. You’ve been talking to him?”

  
  
Roxas shouldn’t be so surprised, but he must have shown it well because Vanitas laughed.

“He’s with Larx in the other suite. You’ll only meet him in the ceremony, or I guess after. But you can gawk all you want until then, he’s gonna have to keep his eyes on the bride.” His face twisted, “Brides? Whatever.”

Roxas felt his nerves kick up when Vanitas took his hand and just guided him to their section, gathering up Ventus and Sora on the way. Riku was right on Sora’s tail. He tilted his head towards the other side when he met eyes with Marluxia, clearly telling him to sit on his friend’s side.

“You are only allowed to cry five times today each,” Vanitas leveled a stare at Sora and Ventus, “You have three left, and you’re working on two. Suck it up buttercup.”

  
  
Sora and Ven pouted while Roxas snorted. 

It didn’t take too long after that for things to really begin. Xion, Namine and Kairi were all a part of Aqua’s bridal party. Roxas was convinced it had to do with how cute they looked in their matching (but still different!) dresses. Terra looked quite dapper. Larxene had Marluxia’s sister as well as Axel, and Roxas’s breath caught.

He had known vaguely that the other was tall, but it was unreal seeing it in person. He just stared as the other walked Larxene down after Aqua and Terra. He was...something else. There weren’t really words to describe him. He knew Vanitas was looking at him amused but he didn’t care. Roxas really _was_ in love.

His eyes caught on Axel’s soul mark, and he couldn’t look away.

It was just so _blue._ So many different shades, like droplets or melting ice cream up his arm. It looked stunning on his skin and paired with his fire red hair.

If he was honest, Roxas hadn’t paid attention to the ceremony. He knew his brothers absolutely went over their five crying maximum though. 

The reception was nice too, he knew that but he wasn’t completely there. He could hear chatter all around, knew his brothers and their others had gone to dance, that the brides were too. But he was just in his own little world at the table.

“Didn’t think you’d be the type with your head in the clouds.” Roxas startled, _gods_ that voice was so different, and yet so much the same in person.

He turned, slowly and looked up, and up and up and met crystalline green eyes. His breath caught. Axel was there, with him, in person!

  
  
The other took Vanitas’s vacated seat and rested his chin in his palm, “Whatcha doin’ here, all alone? Got no one to dance with?”

  
  
His grin was sinful.

“Don’t see anyone worth it.” Roxas could play back.

Axel’s brows rose, grin so Cheshire it hurt, “Dare I offer?”

  
  
He stood and held out a hand. His soul marked hand.

Roxas stared, his heart raced. And he took it.

It was a spark like electricity, or the burn of holding ice too long.

They stared at each other.  
  


  
There was no way. There was _no fucking way._

“I should have known you’d leave a mark like fire.” It was dumb, but it was all Roxas could say.

Axel just laughed, “It’s funny, I think i just came home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If i need any other tags let me know! I really hope you enjoy <3


End file.
